


Dear Diary, I'm in Love with a Memory

by Jedi_in_the_TARDIS



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Awkward Romance, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Confusion, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff, Internal Monologue, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda) Fluff, Romance, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_in_the_TARDIS/pseuds/Jedi_in_the_TARDIS
Summary: Link is developing feelings for someone he's never really met, so he takes to his diary to try and get his feelings straight
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Dear Diary, I'm in Love with a Memory

Hey…diary or whatever. I have, um, a really weird problem.  


I am in love with a girl I have never met. Well, kinda. Let me explain.  


And it’s not even in the, like, young maiden in love with a famous warrior or some crap. I’m in love with Princess Zelda. You know, the girl who’s I’ve kind of sort of almost met? Like I remember maybe a half-dozen moments that I shared with her. She’s been holding back Ganon for a hundred years. So, um, let’s review.  
  
1\. I know she’s pretty. Or hot. Or-well, you know, attractive. I mean-look, at this point, I’ve been from one end of Hyrule to the other. There’s attractive girls all over. I’ve bene to Gerudo Town! There’s a bunch of 8-foot tall and absolutely shredded girls just all over the dang place. And there’s all these cute Hylians and like I know a lot of them like me. That Paya girl is like super cute! And she has this like really cute crush on me and I know I’d have fun if I did something with her. I mean, I’m not really allowed to have “fun,” gotta go beat Calamity Ganon first, but like, afterwards. And yet my heart wants a dead princess instead of any of them. Why? I mean, that’s really, really hard to say. I only remember literally a few months of my life and in that time I have experienced no other major crushes, so I don’t have any other experience to refence. But, like, Zelda’s adorable. Like, cute. Is it weird to call girls cute? Like, dogs are cute. I’m not really sure how else to describe her? She’s pretty. I wish I could stare into her eyes because from what I remember they are very pretty eyes. And like, her lips are really cute. I mean, also, like, I want to kiss them. Very badly. And her hair is so silky. And-okay this is going to get out of hand very quickly. Um-  
  
2\. She’s been holding back the entire forces of darkness for 100 years. I’m not even sure how to comprehend how really bloody awesome that is. And, like, also, that’s attractive? It’s weird. Like, you know, I really want to kill Calamity Ganon because even though I’ve only been cognizant for like a few months I love Hyrule. I love the Gerudos and Gorons and Zoras and Ritos and Sheikahs and all those frickin fluffy dogs and the Koroks and I don’t want any of these villages to be just…destroyed. I want to protect everyone. That’s just who I am I guess. But even just doing this for a few months has already worn me down a bit. I’ve taken a few days to…well, not stop, but to help the citizens of Hyrule, find more shrines, not just focus on something that contributes directly to getting to Hyrlue Castle and fighting Ganon. I can’t imagine the sort of mental fortitude that leads to being able to fight all day, every day, with every fiber of my being. Now, having the incredible mental prowess to use your sacred power to hold back the darkness…like, I don’t even really know how that relates into her personality much. But from what I gather…yeah, it probably means she’s a super incredible person. I can’t 100% explain how I’m attracted to it but somehow, I am. Like, people are attracted to intelligence and whit and stuff. I’m allowed to be attracted to an enormous willpower.  
3\. She cared about me.  


I am lonely. I mean, you know that, diary, but I’ve had to move from place to place. I have some friends-Prince Sidon, Kass, Chief Rani, Teba, Yunobo, Bolson, Hudson…but I don’t stay around anywhere long enough to have really bonded with any of them. I’m alone form dawn to dusk most days. So, yeah, it’s been at least 100 years since I’ve been close to anyone. So just…remembering her caring about me means a lot. Maybe more than it should. But…from what I understand, she was like family to me. I mean we obviously weren’t related, but we where that close. I don’t…I don’t remember what we were. That’s the perfect, maddening cherry on top of it all that’s driving me completely nuts. Where we just friends? Where we lovers? I have no idea. So..did she care about me as a friend? Is that…is that just how we acted as friends? Or was it something more? I have no idea. But…it’s nice. Remembering her. Thinking about her…caring about me. I feel like she does. I’ve heard her voice, guiding me. We’re both fighting about Hyrule right now, so is that the only reason she cares about me? I don’t think so. I just…I just get the sense that she doesn’t. So I’m going to do everything I can to protect her and I want to hear her voice and be around her again. I think that’s fair.  


  


So I know my feelings are built around my circumstances. I love her because I’m lonely. I love her because I have been wandering around alone. Wishing just for something…more. I mean, obviously, I’m a bit busy trying to, you know, save the whole frickin’ land from Calamity Ganon. And it will depend on what happens after that, but…  
I have these feelings for her now. I know that I swore to protect her in my old life, so I have the excuse to stay around her and see what happens. I hope we can be something. Even if we’re just friends that’d be really nice. So…for me, personally, I think things will improve once I beat the Calamity. If I survive. So…everything leads up to that.  
  


All the Divine Beasts are free. I have the Master Sword. It won’t be long now. Then…I’ll meat Zelda in person. We’ll see how that goes. I’ll just be happy to save the land and get to meet Zelda properly.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something with BOTW Zelink, and this was what I felt like was the easiest way to do that. I also really wish we'd gotten a canon diary from Link from 100 years ago-literally all of the other champions have ones, and Zelda has two, counting all the ones added in the DLC. Let Link speak!


End file.
